


Blanket hog

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lexthan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Lex just wanted some sleep, but a certain soft core punk keeps stealing the blankets.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blanket hog

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and let me know if you want more.

Lex was lying in bed sleeping peacefully with Ethan besides her, it was past 3 am and everything in silent. Everything was perfect until Ethan got a chill and started pulling on the blanket to wrap warm into a cocoon. (or as much of a cocoon that a 6ft tall guy can do) 

Lex stirred in her sleep, before waking up to the cold as it is snowing heavily as it was when they went to sleep. She shivered for a moment before realising that the blanket was gone. She searched the floor for a moment and huffed when she couldn't find it. 

She laid back down on her bed, before feeling a shuffle besides her, she looked and what she saw made her giggle slightly. Ethan was wrapped around in the blanket, hair messy and a pout on his face which made him look absolutely adorable (which she'd never tell him becauseshe has a reputation)

"Ethan, hey babe wake up" she whispered in a gentle voice at first, "wha" Ethan mumbles before going back to sleep. "Goddamn it Ethan wake up you idiot" Lex said more aggressively then hit him on the arm.

Ethan mumbled some more before rolling over and snoring softly, Lex grumbled quietly before trying to tug some of the blanket back, she managed to get some before Ethan started to tug back in his sleep. Lex did the same thing managing to get some more blanket, before Ethan would tug the blanket back again.

The tug of war carried on between Lex and Ethan until Lex gave up and Ethan pulled the blanket, back to himself again. Lex sat there and though hard on how to get the blanket back without waking Ethan up. 

She then tried to gently pull the blanket from Ethan's hands and gave up on that when she couldn't get him to get go. "Fuck Ethan is really strong, is he secretly Hercules" Lex muttered to herself. 

She got back on the bed and stared at Ethan's form, aw he's so cute when he's sleeping. Then she smirked at an idea.

"I bet you will look even cuter, when I do this", she pulled on the blanket really hard until Ethan fell off the bed and hit the floor, "owwww that hurt babe" Ethan mumbled in his sleep again before rolling over, Lex threw his pillow down and he immediately cuddled it as it was like he was spooning the thing. 

Lex laughed at the sight, I was right you definitely looks cute on the floor, she pulled the blanket back on the bed and rolled over to her side, before going to sleep she uttered a "I love you" before closing her eyes.

But not missing the quiet "I love you too babe" she smiles as sleep over takes her once again. 

I'm sorry if this is bad, this is my first Lexthan oneshot and I hope to do more in the future, maybe do some with different characters what do you think.


End file.
